


Knowledge

by GreyWeeknds



Series: 30 days writing challenge [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole world is beautiful, with every single colour that exists in it. There is blue like the ocean, green like the grass, yellow like the sun and black like the birds. It’s so pretty to see the first snowflake that falls down on the ground on the winters or when it rains outside of the window in the autumn. But it isn’t just the world that is beautiful, people are too. Like when you’ve been sleeping over at a friend’s house and then you see your mum the day after, it’s make your whole belly smile. Or when you see the one that you’ve fallen in love with, it kind of makes everything seem much brighter. And that is what’s makes him a bit miserable, because how could you enjoy something when you can’t see? How can you love when you’ve never seen how the other person looks like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

The whole world is beautiful, with every single colour that exists in it. There is blue like the ocean, green like the grass, yellow like the sun and black like the birds. It’s so pretty to see the first snowflake that falls down on the ground on the winters or when it rains outside of the window in the autumn. But it isn’t just the world that is beautiful, people are too. Like when you’ve been sleeping over at a friend’s house and then you see your mum the day after, it’s make your whole belly smile. Or when you see the one that you’ve fallen in love with, it kind of makes everything seem much brighter. And that is what’s makes him a bit miserable, because how could you enjoy something when you can’t see? How can you love when you’ve never seen how the other person looks like?

-

He carefully puts down the black sunglasses that are hiding the blue eyes; he can’t understand how the other guy always wants them to be covered. If only he knew how pretty they are, like shimmering stars locked in his blue cages. Sometimes he feels a bit anxious when the blonde just stares out in the air, not knowing where Harry’s face is. He’s not sad about that the boy always have to touch him to know where he is, to feel how his body feels like. It’s nice to have an excuse to always be fondled openly, but sometimes he just whished that Niall could see how he looked like.

Niall isn’t upset about that he can’t see anything, he often says that how can he miss something he never have had? In some way he can comprehend him, how could he actually miss it when he haven’t got the chance to enjoy it? But Harry wants him to see all the things he have, not just feel it with his hands. He doesn’t care that the blonde says that his fingers is his tools, his eyes to experience the same things that he has done.

Harry wonders if he would still love him if he knew how he looked like. He’s below average, nothing special, just green boring eyes and a messy brown hair. He isn’t fat nor is he narrow, he’s got that baby ball on his stomach and you could bury your fingers in his skin and feel all the fat. Niall is slender and fit and most guys would shag him if they had the opportunity. But the blonde is faithful, he haven’t even said that some other bloke is fit. But that’s probably just because everything he sees is black, so how could he be attracted to someone he can only hear?

Niall’s fingers trembles slowly and lovingly over his skin, he can feel his light body grinding his hips towards his. It feels nice, but he doesn’t want the act to go farther. They haven’t done it yet, only made out and felt on each other with the clothes on. It’s not that he doesn’t want him to continue, it’s just that he feels a bit nervous that if he could see then he wouldn’t want to touch him in the same way. That he would be disappointed and disgusted if he knew how he looked like.

“Stop it.” He murmurs quietly.

“Why?” the smaller teen asks confusingly.

“Because I don’t want you to make a mistake that you’ll regret later.” He says with a hurt tone in his voice.

He feels how the hands are slowly taken away from his warm body and it feels a bit empty where he rested them on his chest before. He always loved how nice it felt to feel his body on his, but he knows that he would only trick him into something if he knew what Harry knows. He’s not ugly, but compared to Niall he’s just a creature standing beside a pure angel.

“What do you mean by a mistake?”

“I’m not that good looking like you are Ni.” He blushes fiercely.

Niall’s fingers treks over his chest to his face. He draws with them like a paintbrush over a canvas, he touches him lovingly and Harry can’t understand how he can do it so easily. It’s like it doesn’t even matters that he can’t see his face, that his feelings towards him weigh a lot more.

“You are beautiful.” He whispers seductively.

“I’m not.”

“You are. Your nose is cute and little, it feels like a little button when I peck it. You have nice curls that feel like feathers to me. Your skin is really smooth, and you are a bit taller than me, so I fit perfectly in that crook of your neck. I can feel the small bumps on your arms and that mean that you have muscles down there. You smell really good, sometimes I wonder if you’ve been bathed in perfume or something, because you always have this terrific scent around you. Even if I can’t see you, I know how beautiful you are to me.”

Harry only kisses him as thanks, he can’t think of anything else that can show him how grateful he is that he is with the boy. He understands that it doesn’t matter that Niall is blind, because he can see so much more than most people with sight can. He doesn’t see the world like Harry, but he can feel it. He has a knowledge that is much greater than him and he is okay with that. He doesn’t have to understand everything about Niall; it’s enough to know how much the Irish appreciates him, how much he thinks that Harry is beautiful and that he loves him extremely much. His power is to know things, understand them and not judges it; he is his own little special angel that he carries with him everywhere where he goes. He will forever be kept in his heart and he will love him dearly till the day that he dies.

 


End file.
